Para tí, 2006 años después
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Warning: EreMika. Situado en los hechos del capítulo 37 de la serie animada. Probables temas adultos, lenguaje soez, por lo que se pide discreción.
1. Here, in the beggining

Para ti, 2006 años después.

::::

::::

Eren.

Nunca olvidaré ese día. Jamás.

Ante nuestros ojos, el caos se intensificó. Nadie parecía tener escapatoria, nadie parecía saber cómo asumir la situación.

Te rompiste. Frente a mí, una vez más, pareciste desaparecer un momento, derrotado, doblado contra tu propio cuerpo.

Ya había sufrido una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces.

La primera vez. Cuando pensé que habías muerto. Cuando Armin, temblando, incapaz de encajar los dientes y hablar coherentemente, me estaba anunciando que habías desaparecido de este mundo.

Quería matarlos a todos. Acabar con todo.

Y me salvaste. Eras un titán y me salvaste.

Luego Annie.

Ésa maldita.

Y entonces Bertholdt.

Antes de ese día, tres veces había creído que no volvería a verte jamás. A ti, la única persona que quedaba en mi mundo, la única persona a la que he amado incondicionalmente. La única persona por la que mataría y cometería cualquier acto necesario para proteger.

Heridas tus manos y llenos de lágrimas tus ojos, todo pasó muy rápido.

Rodeados, sin escape, tenía una última oportunidad de decirlo todo. Ya no importaba si me hubieras rechazado o si al final hubieras malentendido todo como una pura y simple forma de evadir la realidad en el último instante. Sólo tenía que agradecerte por cuantas veces tu presencia me había ayudado a sobrevivir.

Por ti habría enfrentado la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez.

Y todo fue tan distinto a como había pensado que sería. Pensé que sería entonces que tocaría tus labios una sola vez y allí terminaría todo. Y te confieso que ahora me alegro de que no fuese así.

Te di gracias por haberme puesto tu bufanda, cuando era una niña, aterrada, embargada por la profunda incertidumbre de saber que no quedaba nada de quien yo era. Que el señor y la señora Ackerman, mis padres, habían muerto desangrados frente a mí mientras unos tipos pretendían comerciar conmigo. No era la bufanda, y fue en ese momento que al fin comprendí el apego a ese objeto que por más que había lavado a lo largo de su historia, parecía nunca haber perdido tu olor.

Comprendí que la razón por la que no deseaba desprenderme de ese objeto jamás, era porque tú nunca me pertenecerías del modo en que yo deseaba, pero ese objeto sí. Y ese objeto era tuyo y en vez de perderlo en algún sitio o arrumbarlo en algún otro, habías decidido que fuese yo quien lo poseyera.

Sí, era posible que sólo me importara a mí.

Pero cuando te lo dije y al fin te miré de cerca, de frente, como irónicamente nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, y entonces, que el momento apremiaba a hacer cualquier otra cosa para salvarnos que vernos a los ojos, puedo recordar cómo los tuyos se abrieron más, y por primera vez pudiste tocar mis sentimientos.

Abruptamente te levantaste y fue entonces que volviste en ti. Ya no estabas asustado y pude ver en el ademán de tu rostro elevado, mientras yacía hincada sobre el césped de aquel campo abierto, que volviste a ser el niño impetuoso por un instante, muy pequeño, pero suficiente para recomponerte y transformarte en ese instante en un hombre, que, ya no me hizo sentir temerosa de no aceptar mis sentimientos si los decía. Te transformaste en un hombre frente a mis ojos, que por primera vez me hizo sentir realmente una mujer, aunque sin saberlo, hacía tantísimo tiempo ya era.

"… Tsk – e hiciste un ademán con los labios – Te la pondré las veces que quieras – dijiste confiado – Todas las veces que quieras, de ahora en adelante!.."

El titán se acercó a nosotros. Un titán enorme, con una sonrisa enferma, de dientes alineados y feroces que aterraba. El titán que había desnucado a Carla Jaeger y la había engullido frente a tus ojos, mientras yo volteé la mirada ante la muerte de la mujer que me había acogido en su casa como una hija y pasó luego de la muerte de mis padres, largas noches en vela cuidando de mi sueño; y que había estado devorando a Hannes, que creyó, una vez más, estando totalmente equivocado, que tendría el coraje de salvarnos, y a causa de ello, había encontrado la muerte en sus fauces.

Gritaste.

Extendiste el brazo, y cuando el titán alzó su brazo hacia ti, mi corazón se detuvo un segundo. Para mí, ése era el fin.

Pero tu puño detuvo su mano.

La detuvo y una nueva esperanza nació en mi interior a pesar de saber que detrás nuestro, cientos de titanes acechaban para devorarnos en cualquier segundo, cosa que no sucedió.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en el instante en que todos aquellos titanes detrás nuestro, se abalanzaron, como impelidos por una fuerza invisible, por una conexión misteriosa, hacia el titán que pretendía devorarnos, e ignorándonos por completo, comenzaron a devorarlo.

Me tomaste en brazos y me coloqué a tu espalda.

Corriste colina abajo hacia donde las tropas comenzaban la retirada y Armin, con Jean desmayado, nos alcanzó con un caballo con el que al final, pudimos huir, no sin antes toparnos con aquellos traidores.

Una vez más, te dominó la rabia y pasó lo mismo por segunda vez. Los titanes cercanos los atacaron. Ymir a su vez, sin yo ser totalmente consciente en ese momento, tomó una decisión por el bien de Christa, y la dejó en la tropa, mientras se abalanzaba sobre los titanes que lanzaste a ellos, salvando la vida de Bertholdt.

Aquel día todos sufrimos una pérdida. Algunos, la de un miembro, como el Comandante Smith, que ahora carecía de uno de sus brazos. Connie, que aún se negaba a creer que perder a sus supuestos amigos había sido a causa de que eran titan shifters de otra facción y además habían comenzado una especie de brote de nuevos titanes en Ragako. Christa habría obligado a Ymir a ir con ella, desgraciadamente Ymir quería salvarla incluso de sí misma. Nosotros perdimos a Hannes.

Pero también aquella noche, hablamos por largo tiempo, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, pude tocar tu mano a placer, toda la noche, mientras tumbados en las camillas, por primera vez hablábamos de un futuro más tangible que nunca.

:::

:::


	2. Rain

_"... I don't hear a sound_  
 _Silent faces in the ground_  
 _The quiet screams, but I refused to listen_

 _If there is a hell_  
 _I 'm sure this is how it smells_  
 _Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't ..."_

 _Rain fragment by Mai Yamane_

::::

::::

Durante la noche, según la líder Hanji, los titanes mantenían una actividad mínima, en la mayor parte de las poblaciones, nula. Pero en las noches de lluvia, éstos ni siquiera mantenían los ojos abiertos. Lo habíamos confirmado varias veces.

Justo pensaba en ello esa noche, porque mientras Eren tomó mi mano en silencio y permaneció recostado junto a mí viendo a la ventana, un diluvio arreciaba fuera.

Al sentir su mano, sin urgencia, sin temblor, segura por primera vez desde el día que mató a los hombres que me habían secuestrado cuando era una niña, dejé el pensamiento de inmediato.

Era Eren.

Y estaba allí, sin prestar atención a nada o nadie más, sólo conmigo, sin moverse; observando con detenimiento la ventana. Traté de no mirarlo. Me conformé con permanecer allí, a su lado. Y entonces habló y fue la primera vez también que en su diálogo no había un reproche ni enojo por tratar de ayudarlo.

\- Mikasa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí - respondí de forma escueta.

\- Pensaste que no sobreviviríamos esta vez.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- _Pensaste que si no podías salvarme, estábamos muertos_ – Pero no sonó como un reproche, sino como un hecho expresado de la forma más concisa posible.

\- ¿Sabías que podías hacer _eso_? - Y volteé entonces a mirarlo.

\- No – dijo genuinamente, parecía aún muy sorprendido – Y si hubiéramos podido atrapar a Bertholdt o Reiner, tal vez sabríamos qué es. Pero, Mikasa - y apretó mis dedos entre los suyos en la habitación obscura. Sus ojos brillaron con esa especie de emoción furiosa que sólo podían expresar sus ojos en todo el mundo – Ya no dependo _de ti_. Ya no necesito que me salves - Y bajé la vista. Era cierto entonces. No quería que estuviera más cerca de él para protegerlo.

\- Es cierto. Ya no hay razón para que te proteja. Es probable que muera antes que tú.

\- No digas tonterías. Me has protegido demasiado tiempo – Y entonces se acercó, mirándome a los ojos muy de cerca – Ahora que sé que tengo este poder, _seré yo quien te proteja a ti._ Te lo dije antes. Te lo dije en ese momento. Ahora ya no tienes que protegerme porque yo soy quien te protegerá a ti.

Su respiración estaba muy cerca de mi y provocó que mi corazón latiera desbocado. Traté de controlarlo, de tranquilizarme, pero me fue imposible. Sólo nos quedamos así, mirándonos, en completo silencio.

En ese instante fuimos súbitamente interrumpidos por el cabo Levi, quien tocó a la puerta dos veces.

\- Ackerman.

\- Señor.

\- Sal, tengo que hablarte. Y dile al mocoso que salga. Erwin lo busca.

Nos miramos y Eren me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo muy feliz, cómplice, como pocas veces en el mundo lo había hecho.

Sonreí de vuelta y contesté.

\- Sí, señor. Ahora mismo.

:::

:::

\- Comandante... - Eren miró incómodo en dirección a donde antes estaba el brazo derecho de Erwin Smith y permaneció en silencio. Bajó luego la vista, en ademán atormentado.

\- No te preocupes por esto. Yo puedo ser reemplazado. Hay tantos idealistas como yo. Pero sólo hay un Eren y ése eres tú. Ahora debes ir a donde Hanji. Va a analizarte y a revisar que sigas regenerándote. Te necesitamos, Eren. _Realmente te necesitamos_ \- Erwin Smith dijo esto con vehemencia y determinación, como cuando lo escuchó gritar a campo abierto poco antes de perder el brazo, a lo lejos y como en un sueño _"Entreguen sus corazones"_. Eren asintió en silencio, porque sabía que ésta era su más grande oportunidad. No sabía cómo ni porqué justo él era quien debía usar su poder pero iba a hacerlo, asegurándose de que realmente éste fuese de utilidad.

:::

:::

\- ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí dentro, Ackerman?

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Qué hacían tú y Eren encerrados en esa habitación sin velas? - Preguntó sin ningún tipo de expresión, cuando mucho una de fastidio que solía irritarme profundamente.

\- ¿Le importa mucho? - Dije enfrentándolo.

\- _No me importa una mierda_ , Ackerman, pero aquí no pueden descargar sus hormonas, aunque sean un par de mocosos llenos de ellas.

\- ¿Pero qué cree que está..? - Contesté ofendida por la insinuación implícita.

\- No te equivoques, _Mikasa_ \- Me llamó entonces por mi nombre, de un modo que no comprendí - La razón por la que te lo pregunto es porque este momento es crucial. ¿Lo entiendes? Ustedes son hermanos y...

\- _No somos hermanos_.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que no es momento de que se apeguen de otra manera.

\- ¿Le molesta?

\- No eres más que una mocosa. Si Eren muere, o si tú mueres, que es lo que sucederá porque esto es una guerra, el otro jamás se perdonará no haber podido hacer nada. Y la muerte es un factor inevitable en una batalla, Ackerman. La muerte es inevitable y se lleva consigo _todo lo que ames_ – En esa última afirmación, Levi chasqueó los dientes como solía hacerlo y movió dos veces la cabeza negativamente. Su voz había sonado algo triste. ¿Acaso era así? ¿Realmente ese hombre horrible tenía algún sentimiento? Levi se volteó a mirarme y detuvo su mirada un momento en mi rostro, de un modo que me perturbó - No entiendes una mierda de lo que estoy diciendo, pero _está bien si sólo lo recuerdas en el momento justo_ \- Y me dio la espalda, caminando por el pasillo - Preséntate a las 00:00 horas con la tropa para delimitar los escuadrones con los soldados que quedan.

:::

:::

\- Ya sé que ustedes cenan juntos pero ¿Les queda sitio para mí? - Hanji entró a la habitación de Erwin, sentándose en el sillón bajo el ventanal – Parece que no dejará de llover en uno o dos días - Hanji se tumbó en el sillón junto a Levi, que sobre una pequeña mesa de servicio había dispuesto su cena, compuesta por un panecillo, algo de sopa humeante de papa y té negro. Erwin se estaba llevando a la boca un trago de whisky.

Levi dio un sorbo a su té, carraspeó un poco y miró a Hanji acomodándose, adolorida, en el sillón.

\- Deberías estar descansando, _Hanji_.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tú me llamas "Hanji"? - Ésta sonrió divertida ante la falta de expresión de Levi que, sin darse por aludido, sencillamente mordisqueó el panecillo y lo dejó descuidadamente en el borde del plato de sopa mientras la miró y respondió.

\- Eres mi superior ahora. Compórtate como tal y deja de hacer preguntas. Ve y recuéstate, déjame comer tranquilo.

\- No te hagas el estirado conmigo, enano. He pasado demasiado tiempo acostada.

\- No es verdad, Levi – Erwin habló dejando su vaso de whisky, que sostenía con su mano izquierda – Apenas si ha dormido o comido. Si pudiera levantarme, la llevaría yo mismo a su habitación pero _deberías_ ir tú a hacerlo por mí - y en la voz extrañamente afable de Erwin, Hanji descifró lo que buscaba más de él que de ella.

\- Mejor me voy. Ambos se ponen insoportables si no comen. Hombres al fin – Hanji se levantó, moviéndose con suma lentitud, tanto como le permitían sus múltiples contusiones por la reciente batalla donde había sido gravemente lastimada, y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, la voz de Levi nuevamente se alzó sobre el ruido de la lluvia que arreciaba en los cristales.

\- Me aseguraré de que duermas, Hanji. Mejor que lo hagas a que luego este viejo esté detrás de mí con eso una y otra vez.

Hanji sonrió cerrando la puerta.

:::

:::


End file.
